


Oh No! (Goose!)

by PacifistOfPatience



Series: Chaos Enablers (Adventures With The Underswap Brothers) [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Fluff, Geese, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, Sans is a Little Shit, The F word is said once, cross posted on tumblr, sibling stuff, with good reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacifistOfPatience/pseuds/PacifistOfPatience
Summary: It's a beautiful day outside- the perfect day for a nap in the park. That much Papyrus would agree with.Too bad someone thinks you two could be doing a lot more right now.





	Oh No! (Goose!)

“PAPYRUS! HUMAN!!”

You shook the sleep from your eyes. Papyrus head was still on your shoulder, napping away even though Sans voice echoed throughout the entire park. He called your names a few more times, only making you groan in exhaustion. Papyrus stirred, but decided it was not worth the effort to wake up. Instead he asked, “Sans?” 

“Sans.” You replied.

Papyrus fell back asleep.

“Oh my-“ you grumbled, “Get up lazybones!”

Papyrus did not budge. And as if acting in retribution for even daring to wake him up he began to rest even more of his weight on your seated form and, with the strength of someone who was definitely not asleep, began to force you to fold in on yourself. Successfully sandwiching you between himself and the ground.

“PAPPY! GUYS! LOOK!”

Your head snapped over to the sound of Sans voice, and for one beautifully blissful moment your brain just… stopped.

In Sans arms was a giant, squawking, mass of feathers and pure rage. It thrashed wildly in his arms, almost larger then him. Its long beak snapped at air, and long neck twisted, but was unable to turn enough to nip at its target. The birds webbed feet kicked in a desperate attempt to get away from said captor.

You started to scramble out from under Papyrus, unsure if you were trying to get to Sans before the thing eviscerated him or just trying to get away, “SANS—GOOSE—GOOD FUCKING GOD!!!” you wailed, which became the signal for Papyrus finally get his bony ass in gear.

“What’s a goo—OH MY STARS PUT IT DOWN!!”

“OK!!”

You two had a moment of reprieve as Sans released the goose, only to watch in horror as it started towards you two. You shoved Papyrus off. And then, with a speed you didn’t know you possessed, you bolted. As an afterthought, you tossed a helpful “RUN” Papyrus way, who then frantically scrambled to catch up to you.

And Sans… 

Sans kept up an even pace with the two of you, cheerfully commenting about how he was so happy you were both willing to join him on his daily run.


End file.
